Screw joints are used for fastening machine parts and elements together. In harsh circumstances moisture and dirt may penetrate along fastening screws inside machines and cause damage. Therefore blind nuts provided with closed ends are used in rock drilling rigs and mine vehicles operating in mines and work sites wherein working conditions are difficult. However, the present fastening arrangements have shown to contain some problems.